


Science or Survival

by Dinnerbiatch, sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4722 hours, Chaos Theory, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, will daniels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinnerbiatch/pseuds/Dinnerbiatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz helps Jemma get Will back. Fitz saved her. Fitz was there the whole damn time. But Will was there when she needed it the most. Now she has to make the biggest choice of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science or Survival

After we began to rebuild the monolith, I realised that Fitz seemed different. He didn’t talk to me as much as we used to. 

He seemed distant. He busied himself with work and we barely even spoke. It’s not that I didn’t understand why - I did. I just wish it was easier. The look on his face when I told him about Will was heartbreaking. All I wanted to do was run away - I never wanted to hurt him like that. He meant a lot more to me than just my best friend… He was always there, whenever I was in my lowest point in life. He was what kept me going on the planet - not Will. It was always him and I wish there was some way I could just show him what he meant for me.

~*~*~*~*~

When Fitz reopened the portal I couldn’t have been happier. Happy because I was finally going to get Will out of that hellhole. Happy because I couldn’t believe Fitz reopened the portal which was meant to be ‘destroyed’. But most of all - happy because after this, it was all going to be okay. Will would be safe, then Fitz and I would hopefully go back to being what we used to be. 

Through the portal all I could see was blue. The sun-less sky and the rough ground. It was the last place I ever wanted to be again - and now I was going back. 

Turning around I saw Fitz. He gave me a sad smile and mouthed to me ‘good luck’ before I stepped through.

What had only been 10 minutes had felt like hours . Going back brought memories of the hardships I had faced. Alone. Without proper food, clothing. Without Fitz. 

“Will. Come on” I called out to him before I gripped his hand tight and pulled him back through the portal. 

It was all going to be okay. 

I was safe. 

Will was safe. 

At least that was what I had thought. 

But something came through, something foreign. It was mammoth. It towered over everyone and I saw Coulson take a large step back. 

“Jemma … Jemma ! Run ! Get out of here. .” Will shouted to me, holding my shoulders tight before pushing me so I could start running. 

I started to run, but something made me stop. 

I couldn’t leave him here. What if he got hurt ? What if something happened and I never got to see him again ?

I looked back up and it had started to move. The mammoth- it was coming right towards me and I didn’t know what to do. I tried to look for something to grab but there was nothing. 

I squeezed my eyes shut. I was dead for. Death by mammoth. Killed on duty. I just waited for the blow. I dug my nails into my hand as to not feel the pain but it never came. 

I heard something crash and I opened my eyes to see the mammoth fly through the air as it landed on the other side of the room. It was Daisy. She gave me a smile before she rushed over to make sure that beast was actually dead. 

That was when I noticed that I wasn’t alone. Fitz had wrapped his arms around me, shielding me from the creature. His warmth enveloped me and I never wanted him to let go. I felt safe with his arms around me - that was when I realized that I would trust my life with Fitz. He was always there to protect me and he never gave up hope. 

Looking up I saw Fitz looking back down at me. He looked so relieved that I was okay. I smiled up at him. But he abruptly collapsed, his weight falling on top of me. I looked over and all I saw was blood on his back. He’d been hit. 

I gasped. Slowly I moved myself from his grip before calling out to Skye - sorry, Daisy. 

“It’s okay Fitz. I’m here for you.” I whispered to him, making sure he stayed awake. 

“Jemma...I...You…mean the world to me. And … I wanted you to know that I’ll never forget you.” Fitz stammered out. 

“Fitz. No. You’re going to be fine. Stay with me” I cupped his face, forcing him to look at me, “Fitz. You’re going to make it through this” I told him honestly. 

I felt myself start to tear up. I couldn’t lose him. 

“E-even if you go to Will, I won’t blame you... I just want you to be happy. Promise me, you’ll always have hope?”

“I promise, Fitz. I promise” I told him, tears pooling out of my eyes. 

It was then that Bobbi and Mack rushed in with a stretcher. They lifted Fitz onto it and I heard him grunt. I held onto the stretcher as they got him into surgery, wanting to be with him every step of the way. 

That was until they wouldn’t let me in the lab with him. My lab. 

I knew I couldn’t live without Fitz. I broke down and fell on my knees. I wanted to be there, next to Fitz. I put my hands on my head and just leaned against the wall. 

Tears blurred my vision and the next thing I knew was I was on the ground. Unconscious.   
~*~*~*~*~

When I woke up everything was a blur. All I could see was a white bright light and I could hear people murmuring. 

Sitting up I saw that I was in the lab. 

Bobbi smiled at me, “I was worrying when you’d wake up.” 

“Where’s Fitz?” I asked her, looking at Daisy worried. 

“He’s fine. He’ll be fine” Daisy told me before she forced me to sit down while Bobbi came to check that I was all okay and that I had no injuries. When I was cleared I started to walk out of the lab but Bobbi stopped me. 

“Jemma. You know that you’ve got to make a decision.” 

I knew that I had to make a choice but honestly I didn’t want to. Fitz. He was my best friend - he was more than my best friend. … But Will. Will got me through the hard times. He showed me a new way to live, he brought out a more relaxed side of me which I hadn’t seen in awhile. But was this truly what I wanted...

Bobbi moved out of my way and I stepped out of the lab. 

I could go and find Fitz. 

or I could go and see Will. 

I walked down the hallway.

Was I making the right choice ? 

~*~*~*~*~

Pushing the door open I saw him. He was lying on the bed and looked so peaceful. 

I rushed over and moved to hold his hand. His hand held warmth and my lips pressed gently on his skin , hoping that he’d be okay.   
I sat on that chair, waiting for him. I didn’t leave. I waited for him to wake up. 

“Jems” Fitz called out croakily. 

I jumped up before smiling lightly at him - he smiled back. 

“How are you?” I asked him softly. 

“I’m fine Jemma. I’m fine” 

There was a silence. I didn’t know what to say. 

“Fitz, we need to talk.” I finally broke the silence. 

“Jemma, there is nothing to talk about.” He responded not even bothering looking up at me. 

“Yes we do.” I took a deep breathe before awkwardly looking down not knowing how to phrase what I wanted to say. “ It’s about… us.” 

“There is no us. You have Will now. It’s my fault for being in your way” Fitz told me. I could hear the pain in his voice. I hated that that pain was my fault. 

“No Fitz. This is all my fault. I brought you into this mess. You shouldn’t have to help save Will - he as brought nothing but pain to you Fitz. I can see it in your eyes.”

There was a moment of silence between us, I looked up at Fitz and all I could see was him staring back at me. His eyes were wide and the sky blue which once existed was slowly coming back again. 

“No, Jemma, go back to Will, he needs you now.” He turned away from me and I just stood there. 

I looked towards the door and saw Will standing there. 

He was giving me the option to leave. To leave him - to go to Will. 

That was when I realized that what I had said before was a lie. 

I promised Fitz that I would always be happy. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t be happy - not without Fitz by my side. 

Looking at Will I saw everything that he was. An astronaut. The man who helped me survive. He just happened to be the only guy that was there. The man that wasn’t Fitz. 

Smiling sadly at him I knew I had made my choice. What I didn’t know was that Will had also made a choice for me. He pointed at me and then at Fitz before nodding. Then he walked away. 

I turned back around and looked at him. 

Fitz. My lab partner. My best friend. More than that… my.... 

I walked towards him. I didn’t say anything. My eyes were locked onto his 

I grabbed his hand again before giving it one tight squeeze. 

“Will doesn’t need me. Not as much as I need you” I told him honestly. 

I could see him processing what I had just said. I took the opportunity to do what I’ve always wanted to do. 

I leant down till there was barely any spaces between us. I wanted to make sure that he was okay with this. I looked into his eyes before waiting for him to close the gap. 

When his lips met mine, my mind went blank. I moved my arm to carefully feel his face before I deepened the kiss. The warmth of his lips around mine made me feel wanted. Made me feel loved. 

I learned back slightly before putting my forehead against his. I could feel his breathe on my face and I smiled. 

“Fitz, you know that time when you told me that I was more than just your friend. Well..I feel the same as you. You are the only one who can make me feel like myself.   
Thank you for always being there for me.” I whispered to him before I kissed his cheek lightly and pulled away, still holding his hand. 

He was my best friend. He was my lab partner. He is someone more.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments


End file.
